


Like the Stars (I'm falling for you)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [19]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian and Roger stargaze and maybe get engaged.





	Like the Stars (I'm falling for you)

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill! We're doing happy stuff today.

Brian leans back in the grass and maps out the constellations. He knows the stars above in the London sky by heart. It’s late enough that water is beginning to dew on the surrounding grass, and he shivers with the mild chill it brings. Next to him, rather on top of him now, Roger stares at the sky with a bored expression. Brian’s arm is numb under the weight of his companion, but he won’t complain about the shared warmth.

Roger flicks clear blue eyes to him, “we’re out here because you want to be, and yet, you’re not even looking for the falling rocks.”

“Meteors, Roger. They’re meteors.”

“Mm, falling rocks.”

“They might not even be rocks,” Brian huffs.

Roger clambers so that he’s laying on top of him. It briefly knocks the air out from his lungs, not that it’s an unusual feeling when he’s around Roger. Then hands cup his face and he knows that Roger wants him to focus fully on him. Brian makes a noise of confusion.

“You know that joke we have running? The one where we say we’re married?”

He nods. It would be hard to forget a joke that’s that long-running. Freddie had started it to stop someone from hitting on Roger in a bar, and then it had kind of spiraled from there. Brian fully blames John for being the catalyst

_John who was just past tipsy asked a seemingly innocuous question._

_“Out of the four of us, who do you think is going to get married first?”_

_Freddie burst out laughing, claiming that he didn’t want to think about being that old._

_Brian had laughed at that, and Roger who was well past drunk managed to wake up enough to join the conversation._

_“It’s obvious innit? Me and Brian.”_

_To finish the impression, Roger nuzzled into Brian’s exposed stomach. Freddie howled in laughter and John chuckled. Roger rolled so that he could look directly into Brian’s eyes._

Roger snaps his fingers to catch Brian’s attention.

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Are you still okay with it?” Roger tilts his head, “last night at the bar, when I declared it before anyone ever asked, you got kind of spacey.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t anything to do with the three shots of tequila I had for a pre-game?”

Roger shrugs, “you barely touched me.”

Brian sighs. Roger perks up and Brian lets fine golden strands tickle the pads of his fingers.

“I don’t mind it,” he says.

“But?” Roger reaches up to flick away a piece of grass.

“What do you want me to say?”

“The truth? Roger says in a waspish tone.

Brian leans his head back and tries to seek comfort in the constellation Draco. Roger lets him have space, but when he flicks his eyes down, he sees that Roger is watching him intently.

“It’s, god, this is going to sound awful, it’s me not you,” Brian whispers.

Roger reaches a hand to hold the side of his face. Brian leans into it automatically.

“The joke is fine, it’s funny and helpful,” Brian says, “but I wish it weren’t a joke.”

For the first time since Brian’s known him, Roger goes completely still. Brian’s eyes go back to the stars but after a few minutes, Roger’s hand hasn’t moved. The curiosity is too much and looks down to Roger whose eyes are narrowed, but the slight poke of his tongue between his teeth let Brian know that he’s thinking.

“Roger?”

The blond shakes his head, “I was trying to see how I missed it.”

Brian furrows his brows, “why?”

Roger grins, “its ‘cause I wanted it to stop being a joke months ago.”

The first few meteors streak through the sky. Brian is too distracted by Roger’s bright smile. He tilts his head and kisses the palm still resting against his face. When he sees the smile soften, he kisses it again. Roger shifts up and Brian turns his hand and their lips meet, in a short sweet kiss.

“We should probably date before we get married.”

Roger steals another kiss, “eh, maybe, or we could elope and wait and see if anyone notices.”

“Freddie would actually murder us.”

“He loves us too much.”

Brian gives him a doubtful look, and Roger laughs loudly. He can’t help but steal another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below! Or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
